


Como perder un hijo

by Necoco_love



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoco_love/pseuds/Necoco_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ojalá hubiera tenido palabras para decirle, en ese momento, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero fue incapaz. El nudo en su garganta era mucho más grande. Ojalá los gatos vivieran para siempre, pensó. Ojalá que sus nueve vidas fueras infinitas y no tuviera que volver a ver a Gaara llorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como perder un hijo

**Author's Note:**

> Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he escrito y publicado algo, que casi me siento como una extranjera en lo que solía ser el centro de mi universo. Y es una sensación terrible, pero tenía que hacerlo. Perdonen, entonces, si hay demasiado OoC, pero tenía que escribir algo y pronto. 
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Era como perder un hijo. 

Definitivamente. 

Por un instante no supo que hacer. Toda capacidad de raciocinio se desvaneció en el momento en el que su cerebro había procesado lo que acababa de escuchar. No se desconectó lo suficientemente de la realidad como para incluso dejar caer el celular que sostenía en la mano, pero sí dejó escapar los papeles que sostenía con la otra mano como si el peso de un par de hojas fuera demasiado para lo débil e impotente que se sintió en aquél momento. Y del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba el llanto descontrolado. 

¿Qué hacer? 

Se obligó a pensar, a pesar de que sentía, con justa razón, de que nada lo había preparado para ese momento: todo siempre se había reducido siempre a la negación. No se trataba de ignorancia como tal, simple y llanamente se habían negado a aceptar—sí, ambos—, que algo así pasaría. En el fondo lo sabían, el tiempo pasa y hace sus estragos. Pero no lo pensaban así. Creían, como cualquier otra persona, que llegaría el punto en que envejecería; que sería incapaz de hacer muchas cosas sin ayuda, que tendrían que decirle adiós incluso porque nada es para siempre. 

Siempre lo habían sabido y se negaban a recordarlo. Porque, ¿quién piensa eso de alguien que tiene toda una vida por delante? 

Carajo, pensó. Así, sin más, porque no había otra cosa que pudiera pensar. Se le desgarraba el alma y se resquebrajaba su estoicidad, y la necesidad latente de escapar a la azotea en compañía de sus luckies vibraba en su cuerpo como un Nokia antiguo y esa capacidad de vibrar como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de explotar. Mas no pudo hacerlo, y no supo si fue la necesidad de corroborar lo ocurrido, o de ganar tiempo para pensar en algo mucho mejor que hacer además de quedarse sin palabras, pero volvió a dirigir el teléfono a su oído, esperando que todo se hubiera tratado de una pésima broma, una de esas del muy mal gusto de su interlocutor. 

Pero Gaara seguía llorando, e Itachi se tachó de imbécil, porque claro, era casi estúpido pensar que el pelirrojo podría bromear sobre ese tema en particular. 

No había nada en el mundo que Gaara amara más que los gatos que cuidaba con tanto esmero de su trabajo. 

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Salió de su oficina tratando de aguantar el quebrarse también, se sentía incluso incapaz de manejar con la concentración con la que acostumbraba hacerlo. Pero aquello lo sobrepasaba, su mente le dictaba que, en aquél momento, sólo le correspondía estar en un lugar, por muy triste que fuera. Una parte de sí mismo deseaba que fuera mentira, oh, cómo lo deseaba. No obstante la parte más racional sólo le mostraba en su mente la imagen de Gaara llorando, las las lágrimas tibias corriéndole por las mejillas arreboladas de la furia y de la impotencia, y sobre todo, de la tristeza. 

Sí, era como perder un hijo. ¿Cuántas veces no se había imaginado su vida junto a Gaara, cuidando de aquél par de felinos como si fueran sus propios hijos? Malcriándolos como sólo Gara, muy en el fondo de su fría apariencia, era capaz de hacerlo con encantadora dulzura. 

Porfirio era un gato siamés. Nunca, desde que conocía a Gaara, le había cuestionado quién había elegido semejante nombre, pero cuando pensaba en Manchas—sí, Manchas—, el otro gato, la única conclusión que lo dejaba más tranquilo era saber que el pelirrojo, por lo menos, no había sido. Qué clase de karma se habrían ganado en otra vida, Itachi no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que, pese a no ser un ferviente amante de los felinos, el propio cariño que Gaara les profesaba se le había contagiado de una manera tan natural durante su convivencia juntos, que un día simplemente, sorprendido, se había encontrado comprando esos sobres de comida húmeda que a esos bichos tanto emocionaba. 

Pese a ser únicamente los gatos que deambulaban en la empresa donde Gaara solía trabajar en un intento de salvaguardar sólo Dios sabía qué, le dolía en el alma saber que Porfirio había muerto. Que nunca más podría sentir pena por él al estar castrado a su tierna edad de dos años, y que Manchas no tendría con quien hacer sus fechorías de gatos jóvenes. 

Odió el universo más que a nada. 

Y mientras manejaba, sin querer sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas. Las reprimió por un momento, pero sólo el universo sabía que saber que Gaara resultaba el más afectado lo hacía querer ver el mundo arder. Ni siquiera había pasado un mes desde que Manchas había escapado y había sido atacado por unos perros. Cómo se le había ido el alma a los pies al ver a Gaara con es terror en los ojos que nunca lo había visto expresar. Ni siquiera su propia muerte aterraba tanto al pelirrojo como la posibilidad de que uno de esos animales dejara el plano existencial para siempre. Y ahora que se había vuelto real, casi deseaba haberse muerto él. 

Gaara lloraba como un niño cuando lo encontró, con una caja entre sus manos que pretendía fungir como féretro. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados sólo eran una prueba más de lo que Itachi ya sabía: que ni siquiera había tratado de disimular. No lo culpaba. Cuando lo acogió entre sus brazos, el pelirrojo se aferró con fuerza a su camisa por su espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba sostener el cuerpo sin vida de Porfirio, a quien habían encontrado muerto por la mañana, después de 4 días en los que había estado desaparecido. 

Ojalá hubiera tenido palabras para decirle, en ese momento, que todo iba a estar bien. Que Porfirio estaba ahora en el cielo de los gatos, en un lugar mucho mejor que en ese mundo. Que donde quiera que estuviera, seguramente estaba agradecido de tantos cuidados que se le habían otorgado. Que mientras lo recordaran, seguiría vivo dentro de sus corazones. Pero fue incapaz. El nudo en su garganta era mucho más grande. Atinó únicamente a besarlo, tan dulcemente como en esas extrañas ocasiones en las que el miedo había consumido al pelirrojo y se había mostrado tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Lo tomó de la mano y lo acompañó a darle el último adiós al minino, perdiendo la cuenta de los luckies que ya se había fumado para entonces. 

Ojalá los gatos vivieran para siempre, pensó. Ojalá que sus nueve vidas fueras infinitas y no tuviera que volver a ver a Gaara llorar. Ojalá que el árbol junto al que lo había enterrado floreciera en primavera más hermoso que nunca, para demostrarle al pelirrojo que, incluso de la muerte, siempre algo bueno se puede obtener a cambio. Y mientras ambos caminaban de vuelta al interior de la casa que compartían, mientras Gaara hablaba por primera vez durante horas contándole que había encontrado a un gatito abandonado, deseó, más que nunca, que si Gaara tenía que enterrar a otro ser vivo nuevamente en el jardín de su casa, fuera él, y únicamente él, quien estuviera ahí para apresarlo entre sus brazos, para limpiar sus lágrimas y hacerle ver que no todo estaba perdido. 

Porque no había nadie más en el mundo que Itachi amara más que a Gaara.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que nunca vas a leer esto, pero si llegas a leerlo por mera casualidad, quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho y que me duele, como si hubiera perdido un hijo también. 
> 
> Y para todos aquellos que sepan lo que se siente, lo siento mucho. Les mando miles de abrazos. Saber que un ser vivo por el que sentías tanto cariño es de las cosas más horribles del mundo. 
> 
> Con cariño, Necoco.


End file.
